


Panic.

by Wowitswriter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, New Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Panic Attacks, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowitswriter/pseuds/Wowitswriter
Summary: I am ashamed of it
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 19





	Panic.

**Author's Note:**

> I am ashamed of it

Astrid always tried to control herself. And even now, when she lost her best friend, she tried not to show her face. On the night immediately after the battle, she took Hiccup into a tent and dropped off next to him, holding his hand all night so that he would not feel lost and abandoned. Astrid stayed to spend the night in his tent for a week now, every night comforting Hiccup, now herself experiencing his comforts. But in general, no one except the chief knew that she was very ill. They guessed, of course, but she did not show this in public.  
As a result, everyone understood that this would not work, and you need to let go of this loss in the same way as you did with your deceased relatives. It's unavoidable.  
After some time, Hiccup and Astrid just went to bed, falling into many skins and for another night lost in the warmth of each other's bodies.  
But now something went wrong.  
Astrid woke up from a clear sense of annoyance, so, somehow getting out of the hands of Hiccup, who pressed her rather closely to his body, climbed off the bunk and went to her things. Somewhere there was her armor. Her armor is made of small blue and yellow scales of Stormfly.  
“My good girl ...” Astrid whispered, pulling out a bright blue pauldron. Her throat became lumpy, and tears appeared in her eyes. She loved Stormfly so much. Why only because of some bad people who are not ready to understand all the pleasure of friendship with dragons, should she suffer? Why is it because of them that she should lose her best friend?  
The world was spinning around, and chest pain appeared. But Astrid did not attach any importance to this. She knew that when she was very ill at heart, chest pain could appear. Confidence was gone when there was a distinct sense of fear, chest pain became unbearably scary, and breathing became deep and intermittent.  
Astrid dropped the pauldron and fell. She tried to scream, but nothing came of it: a miserable wheeze burst from her chest that even Hiccup would not have heard.  
"Gods, I'm dying," Astrid thought, clutching her chest. Is that what death looks like? Should she die from stress due to the loss of her friend? She did not even say goodbye to Stormfly, with Hiccup, with parents, riders ...  
A strong shiver hit her body. She felt as if something bad was going to happen. It was very scary.  
Astrid closed her eyes, not wanting to see this ever-spinning world, which made her head hurt. She felt a great cold over her body. Then the heat. Then the cold again. This made her sweat and tremble even more. Astrid realized that she was no longer feeling her legs and arms and could not move them. She was very thirsty .  
She had already come to terms with the fact that this was the end. But she still wanted to say goodbye to her family and friends. She realized that she wanted to tell Hiccup that she loved him more than anyone else. And also Stormfly, oh, her beloved girl, Astrid would like, if not to ride her, then simply thank her for what she did for her.  
She was very fond of riders, even if they annoyed her from time to time.  
How would she like to deal with it faster. It was unbearable.  
Suddenly she felt something touch her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up. It was a Hiccup. Gods, he still woke up.  
Hiccup took her in his arms and pressed her to his body again. He was warm. Feeling her trembling, Hiccup realized that she had a fit of anxiety, as Gotti called it. Fortunately, he knew how to help a person in such a situation, since he himself had experienced this attack once.  
He sat on the bed and hugged Astrid tightly, with one hand taking her palm.  
\- Shhhh ... We are at New-Berk. All is well, I'm here. It will be light soon ... Shhhhh, shh ...  
Astrid felt the fear go away, and her chest pain ceased to be so intense.  
Hiccup pulled back briefly, not releasing her palm from his hand, took a mug of water and gave it to Astrid. When she drank a little, he took her out of the tent for a few minutes so she could breathe some fresh air and brought her back.  
The trembling did not go away, but the chest pain stopped. A feeling of fear, if present, was quite distant. Hiccup hugged her again and stood there for a minute before laying her on the bunk and wrapping herself in fur. Heat again enveloped her. She laid her head on his chest and watched his heartbeat and breath until she fell asleep.  
Silence on New-Berk. It was getting light.


End file.
